


Pálido

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Summer Vacation, Sunburn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Entiendo porque te fastidia, Kei, realmente. Lo que no puedo entender es porque tenemos que cancelar nuestro viaje en Okinawa solamente porque no te broncea.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Pálido

**Pálido**

“Kei, por favor, sea razonable por una vez. No es algo que tú o yo podemos decidir, es solamente...”

La mirada en la cara de su novio fue suficiente a pararlo.

“No entiendo porque no puedo. Es algo tan normal que no entiendo. Cada vez que trato, termino haciéndome daño.” Kei arqueó su ceño, sonriendo. “Es una cosa que haces _tú_. Y tú eres lo que se enferma siempre.”

Yabu contó hasta diez en su mente, tratando de no responderle demasiado groseramente.

Pues sonrió, acariciando su hombro.

“Entiendo porque te fastidia, Kei, realmente. Lo que no puedo entender es porque tenemos que cancelar nuestro viaje en Okinawa solamente porque no te broncea.”

“¿Por qué? Kota, ¿me oigas cuando hablo? Estoy harto de estar bajo la sombrilla mientras todos pueden estar bajo el sol y broncearse. El máximo que obtengo yo es quemaduras. ¡No quiero pasar mis vacaciones mirando otras personar divertirse!”

Yabu abrió sus ojos en incredulidad.

A veces, le faltaba algo en lo que decía su novio.

“No es que tienes que ir a la playa en una jaula, ¿lo sabes? Puedes hacer todo lo que quieres, solo tienes que ponerte protector solar.” explicó, esperando que Kei iba a empezar a ser razonable.

“No iré a una playa llena de personas en trajes de baño, blanco como soy. Caso cerrado.” Inoo respondió, cruzando sus brazos.

Kota contó hasta diez otra vez. Y otra, y otra, pero no ayudó sus nervios.

“Entonces me estás diciendo que tengo que sacrificar mis vacaciones al mar solamente porque pareces un cadáver?” dijo, apretando sus dientes y esperando que la rabia de Kei no iba a ser demasiado dolorosa.

Pero su novio no hube una reacción física.

Solo sonreí y asentí.

“Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.”

Kota se quedó sin aliento, como si acabara de decir algo, pero en fin renunció.

No había razón de seguir riñendo.

“Voy a pensar a algo diferente.” murmuró, frustrado.

No iba a ser capaz de hacer su novio razonar.

Seguía diciéndose que no importaba donde estaban, en tanto que estaban juntos.

Y lo pensaba, pero por una vez solamente esperaba que su novio había tenido su maldita boca cerrada.


End file.
